Christmas Gift
by Musei Kage
Summary: One-Shot As Christmas dawns, Tempest contemplates on some things. How will this affect Kai? Christmas Fic! FLUFF.


Christmas Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. End of conversation. **

* * *

_"Oh shut up Kai," Tempest mumbled as she settled down on his lap, sending a seething look at Ozuma, her cousin._

_"Hey, I'm not the one complaining here," he smirked from behind her, bringing his arms around her waist so that he was more comfortable._

_"Ugh…" she groaned out of frustration, smacking her own forehead._

_"Aww, how cute," Yumi cooed, grinning at the two. Tempest's cheeks tinged pink._

_"Wait, wait! Lemme take a picture!" Mariah ran over to where she had thrown her purse on the couch and grabbed her digital camera. Before Tempest could refuse…_

**SNAP**

**SNAP**

_"Wait…one more!"_

**CLICK**

_Tempest blinked, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the bright dots in her vision._

_"I'll give you 'till ten, now run!" she growled annoyed. Mariah squeaked and got up, hiding behind Ray._

* * *

Tempest chuckled softly at the memory while holding the picture that Mariah had given her. It had been quite a long time since that game of truth or dare. They had been…what? 17 back then? And to think that now they were all about 22 to the oldest, 28!

The last time the whole lot of them had met together was when Yumi and Tala had finally gotten married. That was one of the greatest memories…well, for Tempest at least.

* * *

_"We're going to leave now, Tempest," Kai tugged at her arm._

_"Mhmm….just one more drink," she nodded, grinning idiotically, "Bartender!"_

_"You're getting drunk, and that's what you said for the last 2 drinks," he commented flatly._

_"Hn…you're no fun," Tempest grinned still, tapping her index finger on his nose softly. Kai grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet._

_"Let's go," He pulled her out of the club, nodding goodbye to Tala who spotted them leaving. Tala grinned at the state the Chinese girl was in. '_Have fun'_ he mouthed to the slate haired boy. Kai shook his head._

_When they got back to their cozy little flat, Tempest danced and twirled all the way to the master bedroom, and jumped onto the bed. Kai sighed wearily, his wife still seemed like a little kid sometimes._

_By the time he had came upstairs with a glass of water and some aspirin, Tempest had changed and was sitting on their bed, waiting for him with wide eyes._

_The crimson eyed man in his mid 20's raised his blue brows in curiosity. He placed the glass and medicine on the bedside table, telling her to take them. Tempest nodded slightly, still in a tipsy state. Kai hid a grin at her dazed expression and placed a kiss on her lips._

_Just as he was about to pull back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back, bringing him along with her._

_"Tem, we shouldn't…" he was cut off of the confident look in her bright golden amber eyes. Yes, Kai knew she was drunk, but did that stop him?_

* * *

The Chinese female watched the soft snow drifting slowly from the darkening sky. She was deep in thought, only concentrating on the snow flakes.

'_Am I ready for this big of a deal? What if I mess up? I _can't_ mess up; things like these don't have second chances. But what if I'm too weak? Will Kai even agree to this?'_

Before she could go on any further, a click at the door startled her. Tempest whirled around to see Kai close the door behind him.

"Tadaima," he mumbled quietly.

"Hard day?" she smiled.

"5 new boarders and so many contracts to sign," he sighed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Aww, poor baby," Tempest said wryly and returned to watching the sitcom on television.

"Hm?" she looked up when she felt Kai's heavy coat on her shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold," he shrugged, nodding at her thin tank top and sweat pants.

"Thanks," Tempest grinned, pulling the coat closer to her. Kai didn't reply and went to his room to change. Getting of the couch lazily, Tempest walked to the kitchen to pour a cup of tea. By the time she had finished, Kai was where she was sitting before.

"Here," she held out the mug to him. He accepted it wordlessly. Tempest sat down beside him and lied down so that her head rested on his lap. She was used to his attitude by now.

"What's wrong now," Kai finally sighed, placing down his mug on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Tempest looked at him confused.

"You're never this quiet unless something's up," Kai pointed out.

"Gee, didn't know you cared," she said sarcastically.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tempest…"

"It's nothing I said." Kai didn't bother to reply; she was stubborn and wouldn't answer him until she was ready.

Both of them grew quiet, watching the show until Tempest finally piped up.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Do you like kids?" Kai raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Can't say I love them that much, but they're tolerable."

"You're so mean," Tempest giggled.

"It's the truth."

"Whatever!"

"Why are you asking anyways?"

"Oh, I don't know…for future reference?"

"You're kidding right? I don't think Im ready to have a mini-Tempest running around this house. One is bad enough."

"Har Har…very funny."

"…"

"I'm being sarcastic."

"I know, and you're being moronic too."

"Hey!" Tempest swatted his arm.

"Seriously, why do you want to know if I like kids or not?"

"I'm just curious, I guess."

"Fine…"

"Anyways, what do you want for Christmas this year?"

"Nothing, don't have anything that I want."

"You say that every year, you're so hard to shop for," Tempest made a face up at him.

"Well you can't expect me to make a list of what I want every year, it's a waste of time."

"Scrooge!"

"Thanks a lot…"

"…"

"It's called sarcasm; didn't we talk about this already?"

"…"

"You're starting to sound like me."

"Ugh…no thanks! I don't want to be grouchy!" Tempest stuck her tongue out.

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever got to marry you."

"Well, you—"

"Sarcasm, Tempest."

"I know, but—"

"Can we talk about something else now," Kai moaned, feeling a migraine coming along. Tempest could annoy the hell out of too much sometimes.

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up now." Tempest sighed.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Does Kai know yet??" Yumi squealed.

"Nope, so far you're the only one who knows. So let's keep it between you and me, okay?"

"Of course!"

"Good, I knew I could count on you," Tempest grinned at her best friend.

"So what are you going to get him for a Christmas present?"

"I'm not sure yet, what are you getting Tala?"

"Not sure either. What a bummer."

"Do you know what he's getting you?"

"No clue, he's been busy working at Biovolt. Said that he had to finish a project before the Holidays."

"But that's like…3 days away."

"I know, that's why the poor guy's been working overtime a lot this week."

"Aww, well good luck to him," Tempest shook her head.

"Hey isn't this pretty?" Yumi pointed at a necklace on display. The necklace was a simple but eye-catching feather charm made of silver and hung on a thin silver chain.

"Yea, I've had my eye on that pretty lil number for a while now, just never got the time to go buy it. Besides, it's way too overpriced."

"With a husband like Kai, who is loaded, you're still worrying about that?!"

"Hey, you're with Tala and you do too! Tala's got a high salary too!" Tempest laughed.

"True, true." Yumi nodded.

"Come on, we've still got have the mall to go through, let's get going," Tempest pulled her to the next store.

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Kai!" Tempest grinned happily as she handed him the small box and card. Allowing a small smile on his lips, Kai kissed her cheek.

_To Kai,_

_Merry Christmas, Frosty! Hope you like my present! Love yah!_

_Love,_

_Tempest_

_P.S. This is part one of your present, part two will come later._

Kai smirked, "Part two?"

"Mhmm," Tempest nodded.

"Here," he held out a flat shaped velvet box.

"What is it?" she gently shook the box.

"You'll find out." Tempest opened the box to see the necklace that she and Yumi had seen the other day.

"Yumi told you, ne?"

"Sort of, she dropped a hint about it."

"Thanks," Tempest threw her arms around him, catching him off guard as they both toppled to the ground. Tempest laughed, landing on top.

"Watch it…" Kai muttered.

"Sorry," she grinned and kissed him on the lips.

"So, am I going to get part two soon?"

"Are you sure you want it?" Tempest asked him.

"Sure." Tempest smiled nervously. Taking his hand in her own, she placed it over her tummy.

"Merry Christmas," she mumbled softly. Kai's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean…I'm gonna be a father?" he choked.

"Yes, but if you don't want, I could go for an abortion," Tempest said quietly, looking away.

"No," Kai said firmly, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "You're not going to kill our child like that."

"Seriously, Kai? You want to become a dad?"

"Why not, I'd be someday, why not now?" Tempest's golden eyes brimmed with tears.

"Thank you, Kai," she buried her face into the crook of his neck. They stayed laying on the carpet like that for a few more minutes, until Kai gently pushed Tempest off and stood up, pulling her along with him.

"Now, about your job…" Kai began.

"Ugh…I knew something like this would happen," Tempest groaned, "Kai, the baby won't be here for probably another 8 months!" Beginning another one of their arguments.

* * *

END

* * *

Hey! I know I should be updating One Life One Love, but it's almost Christmas and I won't be able to update during then so I wanted to post up this One-Shot Christmas Fic I had in mind. I'm sorry about the quality of the story, but I'm not very experienced in short stories!

Tempest is one of my OC's and I used her for my other Fic that I deleted. I think that I'll be re-vamping that one up as soon as I'm able to finish One Life One love!

'Till next time! RR!


End file.
